interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
AD
=ad= * prep =ad hoc= * adj * ad hoc ???? * pt: ad hoc [L * en: ad hoc ( ???? for the sake of this particular case, well-suited for this matter) * ad hominem ???? * pt: ad hominem [L * en: ad hominem ; * argumento ad hominem argumentum ad hominem =ad hominem= * ad libitum, ad lib. ???? * pt: ad libitum, ad lib. [L * en: ad libitum , ad lib. =ad libitum, ad lib= =ad patres= * ad rem ???? * pt: ad rem [L * en: ad rem , to the point =ad rem= * ad valorem ???? * pt: ad valorem [L * en: Com. ad valorem =ad valorem= * ad- ???? * pt: prefixo verbal a assimilação antes de consoante singular; usado com verbos e, em combinação com sufixos verbais, com substantivos e adjectivos ( ???? a, em direcção de, (exprime movimento, mudança em, incrementar de intensidade, etc.) compare: accurrer etc.; approximar, etc.; adjudicar, etc. * en: prefixo verbal to assimilation before single consonant; used with verbs and, in combination with verbal suffixes, with nouns and adjectives ad- ( ???? to, toward, into motion to, change into, increase of intensity, etc.) * ◊ accurrer etc.; approximar, etc.; adjudicar, etc. * ad ???? * pt: prep a * en: prep 1. to; 2. at ( ???? a ) * -ada ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com substantivos e verbos I. com substantivos (1. produto feito com ...; 2. séries de ...); II. com verbos ( ???? acção de...) compare: limonada etc.; columnada etc.; cavalcada etc. * en: suffixo substantive with nouns and verbs -ade I. with nouns (1. product made from ...; 2. series of ...); II. with verbs ( ???? action of ...ing) * ◊ limonada etc.; columnada etc.; cavalcada etc. =adactyle= * adj =adagio (I)= * sub =adagio (II)= * sub * adagio¹ ???? * pt: n adagio; sentença breve que encerra uma moralidade; máxima; provérbio. * en: n adage * adagio² ???? * pt: sub/adj [Mus. adagio I * en: n Mus. adagio * adagio³ I * en: adv Mus. adagio =adalina= * sub =Adam= * sub n pr * Adam ???? * pt: npr Adão * en: npr Adam; * pomo de Adam Adam’s apple * ◊ adamitas; adamic =adamante= * adj =adamantin= * adj =adamic= * adj * adamic ???? * pt: adj adâmico * en: adj Adamic =adamismo= * sub =adamitas= * sub pl * adamitas ???? * pt: n pl Ecles. adamitas * en: npl Hist. Adamites =adaptabile= * adj * adaptabile ???? * pt: adj adaptável * en: adj adaptable * adaptabilemente ???? * pt: adv adaptávelmente =adaptabilitate= * sub * adaptabilitate ???? * pt: n adaptabilidade * en: n adaptability =adaptar= * v * adaptar ???? * pt: v adaptar * en: v to adapt; * adaptar a to adapt to * ◊ adaptabile-adaptabilitate, inadaptabile; adaptation =adaptation= * sub * adaptation ???? * pt: n adaptação * en: n adaptation; * facultate de adaptation adaptability, ability to adapt oneself =adaptator= * sub =adaptive= * adj =adaptometria= * sub =addax= * sub * addendum ( pl addenda) ???? * pt: n addendum (pl addenda) [NL * en: n addendum =addendum (pl: addenda)= * sub =adder= * v * adder ???? * pt: v adicionar, ajuntar, somar, adir * en: v to add (“to add one thing to another”) * ◊ addition-additional, additionar; additive =addition= * sub * addition ???? * pt: n adição (1. acção de somar; 2. coisas adicionadas) * en: n addition (1. action of adding; 2. thing added) =additional= * adj * additional ???? * pt: adj adicional * en: adj additional * additionalmente ???? * pt: adv adicionalmente =additionar= * v * additionar ???? * pt: v adicionar, ajuntar, somar, adir * en: v Math. to add up =additionator= * sub * additionator ???? * pt: n adicionador =additive= * adj * additive ???? * pt: adj aditivo/a * en: adj additive * additivemente ???? * pt: adv aditivamente =additivitate= * sub =additivo= * sub =addormir= * v * addormir ???? * pt: v adormecer * en: v to put to sleep; * addormir se to fall asleep =addormite= * adj * addormite ???? * pt: adj adormecido/a * en: 1. pp of addormir; 2. adj asleep =adducer= * v * adducer ???? * pt: v aduzir, presentar * en: v to adduce * ◊ adduction; adductor =adducibile= * adj * adduct- * en: see adducer =adduction= * sub * adduction ???? * pt: n abdução (1. acto de abduzir; 2. [Fisiol.) * en: n adduction (1. act of adducing; 2. Physiol.) =adductor= * adj =adductor= * sub * adductor ???? * pt: n abdutor * en: n 1. adducer; * 2. Physiol. adductor * adelpho- * en: n in compounds adelpho-, adelph- (1. brother; 2. twin) * ◊ monadelphe etc.; Philadelphia etc. =adelphogamia= * sub =aden= * sub * aden ???? * pt: n aden [Gr. * en: n Physiol. gland * ◊ adenitis; adenoma; adenoide; adenose; adenographia etc. =adenalgia= * sub =adeniforme= * adj =adenina= * sub =adenitis= * sub * adenitis (-ítis) ???? * pt: n Patol. adenite * en: n Pathol. adenitis =adenocarcinoma= * sub =adenofibroma= * sub =adenographia= * sub * adenographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n adenografia * en: n adenography =adenoide= * adj * adenoide ???? * pt: adj adenoide * en: adj adenoid, adenoidal =adenoides= * sub pl * adenoides ???? * pt: n pl adenoides * en: npl adenoids =adenologia= * sub =adenoma= * sub * adenoma ???? * pt: n Patol. adenoma * en: n Pathol. adenoma =adenomatose= * adj =adenopathia= * sub =adenose= * adj * adenose ???? * pt: adj adenoso, glanduloso * en: adj glandulous, adenose =adenosina= * sub =adenovirus= * sub =adeo= * interj =adeo= * sub * adeo (-éo) ???? * pt: interj adeus * en: interj farewell, good-by(e) =adepto= * sub * adepto ???? * pt: n adepto * en: n adept =adequabile= * adj =adequar= * v * adequar ???? * pt: v adequar * en: v to equalize * ◊ adequation; adequate-inadequate =adequate= * adj * adequate ???? * pt: adj adequado/a * en: 1. pp of adequar ; 2. adj adequate * adequatemente ???? * pt: adv adequadamente =adequation= * sub * adequation ???? * pt: n adequação * en: n adequation =adermina= * sub =adherente= * adj =adherente= * sub * adherente ???? * pt: n aderente * en: n adherent, follower =adherentia= * sub * adherentia ???? * pt: n aderença * en: n adherence, attachment =adherer= * v * adherer ???? * pt: v aderir * en: v to adhere (1. to stick fast; 2. as in “to adhere to an opinion, party, etc.”) * ◊ adherente-adherentia; adhesion; adhesive * adhes- * en: see adherer =adhesion= * sub * adhesion ???? * pt: n adesão * en: n adhesion (1. sticking; 2. assent) =adhesive= * adj * adhesive ???? * pt: adj adesivo/a * en: adj adhesive, sticking =adhesivitate= * sub =adhesivo= * sub * adhesivo ???? * pt: n adesivo * adhuc ???? * pt: adv até agora, até aqui * en: adv to this place, thus far, hitherto, as yet, until now, so far, yet, still =adiabatic= * adj =adianto= * sub =adieu= * interj =adieu= * sub * adieu [F ???? * pt: n adieu [F * en: n farewell, adieu =adipe= * sub * adipe (ádipe) ???? * pt: n ádipe * en: n animal fat, body fat; also: adeps * ◊ adiposis; adipose-adipositate; adipocera etc. =adipocera= * sub * adipocera ???? * pt: n adipocera * en: n adipocere =adipocyto= * sub =adipolyse (-ysis)= * sub =adipopexia= * sub =adipose= * adj * adipose ???? * pt: adj adiposo/a * en: adj adipose, fat =adiposis= * sub * adiposis (-ósis) ???? * pt: n adipose * en: n adiposis, fatty degeneration =adipositate= * sub * adipositate ???? * pt: n adiposidade, gordura * en: n adiposity, fatness =adir= * v * adir ???? * pt: v adir (conseguir, obter; Lei entrar na posse de (uma herança, etc.) * en: v 1. to approach; go to; 2. to attain, enter upon; also: Law to enter on (an inheritance, etc.) * ◊ adition; adito =adition= * sub * adition ???? * pt: n adição (1. acto de adir; 2. aceitar uma herança) * en: n Law * entering upon (an inheritance) =adito= * sub * adito (ádito) ???? * pt: n ádito, entrada (1. entrada, passagem, etc. por onde se entra; 2. acesso) * en: n adit, entrance (1. door, passage, etc. through which one enters; 2. access) =adjacente= * adj * adjacente ???? * pt: adj adjacente * en: adj adjacent; * angulos adjacente adjacent angles * adjacentemente ???? * pt: adv adjacentemente =adjacentia= * sub * adjacentia ???? * pt: n adjacência (estado de ser adjacente) * en: n adjacency ( ???? state of being adjacent) =adjacer= * v * adjacer ???? * pt: v adjazer * en: v -; * adjacer a to lie near or close to, border upon * ◊ adjacente-adjacentia * adject- * en: see adjic- =adjectival= * adj * adjectival * pt: adj Gram. adjectival * en: adj Gram. adjectival, adjective * adjectivalmente ???? * pt: adv adjectivamente =adjectivar= * v =adjective= * adj * adjective ???? * pt: adj Gram. adjectivo * en: adj Gram. adjective, adjectival * ◊ adjectivo-adjectival * adjectivemente ???? * pt: adv adjectivamente =adjectivo= * sub * adjectivo ???? * pt: n Gram. adjectivo * en: n Gram. adjective * adjic- -jic-/-ject- * en: v in derivatives * ◊ adjective =adjudicar= * v * adjudicar ???? * pt: v adjudicar * en: v to adjudge ( ???? to award judicially, as a prize, etc.); * adjudicar a to knock down to (at an auction) * ◊ adjudication; adjudicative; adjudicator; adjudicatario =adjudicatario= * sub * adjudicatario ???? * pt: n adjudicatário * en: n highest bidder, purchaser (at an auction) =adjudication= * sub * adjudication ???? * pt: n adjudicação * en: n 1. adjudgment, award; 2. knocking down (at an auction) =adjudicative= * adj * adjudicative ???? * pt: adj adjudicativo, adjudicatório * en: adj adjudging, awarding =adjudicator= * sub * adjudicator ???? * pt: n adjudicador * en: n adjudger, awarder * adjunct- * en: see adjunger =adjuncte= * adj =adjunction= * sub * adjunction ???? * pt: n adjunção (acto de juntar) * en: n adjunction ( ???? the act of joining or adding) =adjunctive= * adj * adjunctive ???? * pt: adj adjuntivo/a * en: adj adjunctive =adjuncto= * sub * adjuncto ???? * pt: n 1. assistente, junto, anexo; 2. Gram. adjunto * en: n 1. assistant, deputy; 2. Gram. adjunct =adjunger= * v * adjunger ???? * pt: v ajuntar * en: v to join, unite (one thing to another) * ◊ adjunction; adjunctive; adjuncto =adjurar= * v * adjurar ???? * pt: v adjurar * en: v to adjure * ◊ adjuration =adjuration= * sub * adjuration ???? * pt: n adjuração * en: n adjuration =adjustabile= * adj * adjustabile ???? * pt: adj ajustável * en: adj adjustable * adjustabilemente ???? * pt: adv adjustávelmente =adjustabilitate= * sub =adjustage= * sub * adjustage (-aje) ???? * pt: n [Mec. ajustamento * en: n Mach. assembly (of the parts of a machine) =adjustamento= * sub * adjustamento ???? * pt: n ajustamento (acção de ajustar) * en: n adjustment ( ???? action of adjusting) =adjustar= * v * adjustar ???? * pt: v ajustar * en: v 1. to adjust; * 2. Mach. to fit together, set up * ◊ adjustage; adjustamento; adjustabile; adjustator; readjustar-readjustamento, readjustator =adjustator= * sub * adjustator ???? * pt: n ajustador * en: n adjuster; Mach. fitter, setter, etc. * adjut- * en: see adjuvar =adjuta= * sub * adjuta ???? * pt: n 1. ajuda; 2. assistência * en: n 1. aid, help; * 2. aide ( ???? assistant) =adjutacocinero= * sub =adjutacontabile= * sub =adjutante= * sub * adjutante ???? * pt: n ajudante, assistente * en: n 1. helper, assistant; 2. Mil. adjutant =adjutar= * v * adjutar ???? * pt: v ajudar * en: v to aid, help; * adjutar se de to use, make use of * ◊ adjuta; adjutante =adjutor= * sub * adjutor ???? * pt: n adjutor, auxiliador * en: n help, helper =adjuvante= * adj * adjuvante ???? * pt: adj adjuvante * en: 1. ppr of adjuvar ; 2. adj helpful, adjuvant =adjuvar= * v * adjuvar ???? * pt: v adjuvar, ajudar, auxiliar * en: v to aid, help * ◊ adjuvante; adjutor; adjutar; coadjuvar =administrabile= * adj * administrabile ???? * pt: adj administrável * en: adj administrable =administrar= * v * administrar ???? * pt: v administrar * en: v to administer (1. to direct, manage; 2. to furnish or apply) * ◊ administrabile; administration; administrative; administrator =administration= * sub * administration ???? * pt: n administração * en: n administration (1. action of furnishing or applying; 2. management of public affairs, an institution, business, etc.; 3. the persons collectively managing public affairs, an institution, business, etc.) =administrative= * adj * administrative ???? * pt: adj administrativo/a * en: adj administrative * administrativemente ???? * pt: adv administrativamente =administrator= * sub * administrator ???? * pt: n administrador * en: n administrator, manager =admirabile= * adj * admirabile ???? * pt: adj admirável * en: adj admirable =admiral= * sub * admiral ???? * pt: n almirante (1. oficial superior da armada; 2. navio onde vai o almirante) * en: n admiral * ◊ admiralato; admiralitate =admiralato= * sub * admiralato ???? * pt: n almirantado * en: n admiralship, admiralty =admiralitate= * sub * admiralitate ???? * pt: n (1. "lei do almirantado"; 2. governo em carga de negócios navais) * en: n admiralty (1. “law or court of the admiralty”; 2. government department in charge of naval affairs) =admirar= * v * admirar ???? * pt: v admirar * en: v to admire * ◊ admirabile; admiration; admirative; admirator =admiration= * sub * admiration ???? * pt: n admiração * en: n admiration =admirative= * adj * admirative ???? * pt: adj admirativo/a * en: adj admiring =admirator= * sub * admirator ???? * pt: n admirador * en: n admirer =admiscer= * v * admiscer [-misc-/-mixt- ???? * pt: v misturar * en: v to admix * ◊ admixtion * admiss- * en: see admitter =admissibile= * adj * admissibile ???? * pt: adj admissível * en: adj admissible =admissibilitate= * sub * admissibilitate ???? * pt: n admissibilidade * en: n admissibility =admission= * sub * admission ???? * pt: n admissão * en: n admission (1. act of allowing entrance or access; 2. act of conceding the validity or truth of) =admitter= * v * admitter [-mitt-/-miss- ???? * pt: v admitir * en: v to admit (1. to allow to enter; 2. to acknowledge as valid or true) * ◊ admissibile-admissibilitate, inadmissibile-inadmissibilitate; admission-inadmission; readmitter-readmission * admixt- * en: see admiscer =admixtion= * sub * admixtion ???? * pt: n mistura * en: n admixture, admixtion =admoner= * v * admoner ???? * pt: v admoestar * en: v to admonish * ◊ admonition; admonitor; admonitori =admonestar= * v * admonestar ???? * pt: v admoestar * en: v to admonish * ◊ admonestation =admonestation= * sub * admonestation ???? * pt: n admoestação * en: n admonition, admonishment =admonition= * sub * admonition ???? * pt: n admonição * en: n admonition =admonitor= * sub * admonitor ???? * pt: n admoestador * en: n admonitor, admonisher =admonitori= * adj * admonitori ???? * pt: adj admonitório/a * en: adj admonitory =ADN= * (=acido desoxyribonucleic) sub * ADN (acido desoxyribonucleic) ???? * pt: ADN (ácido desoxiribonucleico) =adobe= * sub =adoculamento= * sub * adoculamento ???? * pt: n (acção de) fixar os olho em algo ou alguém * en: n (action of) fixing one’s eyes upon =adocular= * v * adocular ???? * pt: v fitar com cobiça * en: v to fix one’s eyes upon, glue one’s eyes to =adolescente= * adj =adolescente= * sub * adolescente ???? * pt: sub/adj adolescente * en: n/adj adolescent =adolescentia= * sub * adolescentia ???? * pt: n adolescência * en: n adolescence =adolescential= * adj =adolescer= * v * adolescer ???? * pt: v adolescer * en: v to grow up, to become adolescent * ◊ adolescente-adolescentia * Adonai ???? * pt: npr Adonai (nome de Deus em hebreu) =adonic= * adj * adonic ???? * pt: adj adónico/a * en: adj Adonic, Adonian =adonico= * sub * adonico ???? * pt: n [Pros. adónico * en: n Pros. Adonic =adonie= * adj * adonie ???? * pt: adj adónico/a * en: adj Adonian, Adonic =adonio= * sub * adonio ???? * pt: n Pros. adónico * en: n Pros. Adonic =Adonis= * sub n pr =adonis= * sub * Adonis (-dó-) ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Adonis * en: npr Mythol. Adonis * adonis ???? * pt: n 1. Bot. Adonis, espécie de planta, flor; 2. espécie de peixe; 3. jovem muito belo (fig) * en: n 1. Bot. Adonis, pheasant's eye; 2. fop, dandy * ◊ adonic-adonico; adonie-adonio =adoptabile= * adj * adoptabile ???? * pt: adj adoptável * en: adj adoptable =adoptabilitate= * sub * adoptabilitate ???? * pt: n adoptabilidade * en: n adoptability =adoptar= * v * adoptar ???? * pt: v adoptar * en: v to adopt * ◊ adoptabile-adoptabilitate, inadoptabile; adoptator =adoptator= * sub * adoptator ???? * pt: n adoptador * en: n adopter =adoption= * sub * adoption ???? * pt: n adopção * en: n adoption =adoptive= * adj * adoptive ???? * pt: adj adoptivo/a * en: adj adoptive =adorabile= * adj * adorabile ???? * pt: adj adorável * en: adj adorable =adorabilitate= * sub * adorabilitate ???? * pt: n adorabilidade * en: n adorability =adorar= * v * adorar ???? * pt: v adorar * en: v to adore, worship * ◊ adorabile-adorabilitate; adoration =adoration= * sub * adoration ???? * pt: n adoração * en: n adoration, worship =adorator= * sub =adoratrice= * sub =adornabile= * adj =adornamento= * sub * adornamento ???? * pt: n ornamento * en: n adornment ( ???? action of adorning) =adornar= * v * adornar ???? * pt: v adornar * en: v to adorn; * adornar de to adorn with * ◊ adornamento; adornator =adornate= * adj =adornator= * sub * adornator ???? * pt: n adornador * en: n adorner =adorsar= * v * adorsar ???? * pt: v apoiar, sobrepor, carregar, atribuir * en: v -; * adorsar (un cosa) a to place (something) with its back against =adoxa= * sub =adrenal= * adj * adrenal ???? * pt: adj Anat. adrenal; * glandulas adrenal glândula adrenal * en: adj Anat. adrenal; * glandulas adrenal adrenal glands =adrenalina= * sub * adrenalina ???? * pt: n adrenalina * en: n adrenalin =adrenalinic= * adj =adrenochromo= * sub =adrenocortical= * adj =adrenogenital= * adj =adrenolytic= * adj =adrenotherapia= * sub =adrenotoxina= * sub =adressar= * v * adressar ???? * pt: v endereçar * en: v to address (1. to write the address on, direct; 2. as in “to address a prayer to”); * adressar se to address oneself (to) =adressario= * sub * adressario ???? * pt: n (lista de endereços) =adresse= * sub * adresse ???? * pt: n adresse [F * en: n address (1. formal communication; 2. as in “address of a letter, package, etc.”) * ◊ adressar =adressographo= * sub =Adria= * sub n pr * Adria ???? * pt: npr (cidade de) Adria * en: npr (city of) Adria * ◊ adriatic-Adriatico =Adriano= * sub n pr * Adriano ???? * pt: nprm Adriano * en: nprm Adrian * ◊ Adrianopolis etc. =Adrianopole= * sub n pr * Adrianopolis (-ópolis) ???? * pt: npr Adrianopole * en: npr Adrianople =adriatic= * adj * adriatic ???? * pt: adj adriático/a (1. pertencente a cidade de Adria; 2. pertencente ao adriático) * en: adj Adriatic (1. pertaining to the city of Adria; 2. pertaining to the Adriatic); * Mar Adriatic Adriatic =Adriatico= * sub n pr * Adriatico ???? * pt: n adriático (mar) * en: n Adriatic =adsorbente= * adj =adsorbente= * sub =adsorber= * v =adsorption= * sub =adstrato= * sub =adulabile= * adj =adular= * v * adular ???? * pt: v adular * en: v to adulate * ◊ adulation; adulator; adulatori =adularia= * sub =adulation= * sub * adulation ???? * pt: n adulação * en: n adulation =adulator= * sub * adulator ???? * pt: n adulador * en: n adulator =adulatori= * adj * adulatori ???? * pt: adj adulatório/a * en: adj adulatory =adulatrice= * sub =adulciamento= * sub * adulciamento ???? * pt: n adocimento * en: n 1. (act of) sweetening; 2. (act of) softening, etc. =adulciar= * v * adulciar ???? * pt: v adoçar * en: v 1. to sweeten ( ???? to make sweet); 2. to soften, to make milder or more pleasing, etc.; 3. to render ductile or malleable =adulte= * adj * adulte ???? * pt: adj adulto/a * en: adj adult, grown-up * ◊ adulto =adultera= * sub * adultera (-últera) ???? * pt: n adúltera * en: n adulteress =adulterar= * v * adulterar ???? * pt: v adulterar * en: v 1. to adulterate; 2. to commit adultery * ◊ adultero-adulterin, adulterose, adultera; adulterio; adulteration; adulterator =adulteration= * sub * adulteration ???? * pt: n adulteração (acção de adulterar) * en: n adulteration ( ???? action of adulterating) =adulterator= * sub * adulterator ???? * pt: n adulterador * en: n 1. adulterator; 2. adulterer =adulterin= * adj * adulterin ???? * pt: adj adulterino/a * en: adj adulterine =adulterio= * sub * adulterio ???? * pt: n adultério * en: n adultery; * committer adulterio to commit adultery =adultero= * sub * adultero (-últero) ???? * pt: n adúltero * en: n adulterer =adulterose= * adj * adulterose ???? * pt: adj adulteroso/a * en: adj adulterous * adulterosemente ???? * pt: adv adulterosamente =adulto= * sub * adulto ???? * pt: n adulto * en: n adult =adumbrabile= * adj =adumbrar= * v * adumbrar ???? * pt: v adumbrar, sombrear * en: v to overshadow, adumbrate * ◊ adumbration =adumbration= * sub * adumbration ???? * pt: n (acto de adumbrar, sombrear) * en: n adumbration, overshadowing =adurer= * v * adurer ???? * pt: v queimar, chamuscar * en: v 1. to burn, scorch; 2. [Med. to cauterize * ◊ aduste; adustion * adust- * en: see adurer =aduste= * adj * aduste ???? * pt: adj queimado, chamuscado * en: adj burnt, scorched, adust =adustion= * sub * adustion ???? * pt: n 1. (acto de) queimar, chamuscar; 2. Med. cauterização * en: n 1. (act of) burning, scorching; 2. Med. cauterization =advection= * sub =advenimento= * sub * advenimento ???? * pt: n acontecimento * en: n advent ( ???? arrival) =advenir= * v * advenir ???? * pt: v acontecer * en: v to happen, come to pass * ◊ advenimento; advento-adventicie * advent- * en: see advenir =adventicie= * adj * adventicie ???? * pt: adj adventício/a * en: adj adventitious =adventismo= * sub * adventismo ???? * pt: n adventismo (doutrina dos adventistas) =adventista= * adj =adventista= * sub * adventista ???? * pt: sub/adj adventista * adventistas ???? * pt: n adventistas (comunidade religiosa americana fundada por Wiliam Miller que aguarda a segunda vinda de Jesus Cristo sobre a terra) =Advento= * sub * Advento * pt: npr [Ecles. Advento * en: npr Eccl. Advent =adverbial= * adj * adverbial ???? * pt: adj adverbial * en: adj adverbial * adverbialmente ???? * pt: adv adverbialmente =adverbio= * sub * adverbio ???? * pt: n adverbio * en: n adverb * ◊ adverbial * advers- * en: see adverter =adversar= * v * adversar ???? * pt: v adversar * en: v to oppose =adversario= * sub * adversario ???? * pt: n adversário * en: n adversary =adversative= * adj * adversative ???? * pt: adj Gram. adversativo/a * en: adj Gram. adversative =adverse= * adj * adverse ???? * pt: adj 1. adverso (contrário, inimigo); 2. oposto * en: adj 1. adverse ( ???? contrary, unfavorable); 2. opposite ( ???? placed opposite) * adversemente ???? * pt: adv adversamente =adversitate= * sub * adversitate ???? * pt: n adversidade * en: n adversity * adverso ???? * pt: adv/prep adverso, contrario, oposto, inimigo * en: adv/prep 1. towards; * 2. against; 3. opposite =advertente= * adj * advertente ???? * pt: adj advertente (ppr de advertir) * en: 1. ppr of adverter; 2. adj advertent, attentive =advertentia= * sub * advertentia ???? * pt: n advertência * en: n advertence, advertency =adverter= * v * adverter ???? * pt: v advertir * en: v to advert, have reference (to) * ◊ advertente-advertentia, inadvertente-inadvertentia; adverse-adversario, adversitate; adversar-adversative; animadverter etc. =advertimento= * sub * advertimento ???? * pt: n advertimento, aviso * en: n notice, warning =advertir= * v * advertir ???? * pt: v avisar * en: v to advise, give notice * ◊ advertimento * advertitemente ???? * pt: adv advertidamente =advertitor= * sub =advocar= * v * advocar ???? * pt: v advogar (defender uma causa em juízo) * en: v to call, summon; to call to one’s aid * ◊ advocato =advocateria= * sub =advocato= * sub * advocato ???? * pt: n advogado * en: n advocate (1. [Law; 2. champion, supporter) =advocatura= * sub =adyname= * adj * adyname (-íname) ???? * pt: adj fraco, débil * en: adj weak, without strength * ◊ adynamia-adynamic =adynamia= * sub * adynamia (-ía) ???? * pt: n [Med. adinamia (debilidade física) * en: n Med. adynamia =adynamic= * adj * adynamic ???? * pt: adj Med. fraco, débil * en: adj Med. adynamic